The Packet Optical Transport Network (POTN) technology is substantially a deep integration of the packet technology and the optical transport technology after the Packet Transport Network (PTN) technology. It not only has the packet processing capability of the PTN, but also integrates the enhanced line side bandwidth and transport distance of the Optical Transport Network (OTN) technology. In the metropolitan area network of the operators in our country, the POTN will be first applied in the core and the convergence layer of the metropolitan area network, and with the promotion of the capacity requirements of the access layer, it extends to the access layer step by step. Main services borne by the network include: an ethernet service, a Synchronous Transport Module (STM) time-division service, an Oracle Database Unloader (ODU) service and an Optical Channel (OCH) service.
In the traditional network routing algorithm, generally the shortest path algorithm is adopted to make a routing selection. The shortest path algorithm takes a distance between nodes as a weight, calculates a path with the minimum weight from a source node to a target node to complete the routing. Though the shortest path algorithm minimizes the price of distance and length, the power consumption problem is not considered. Thus the power consumption of the path obtained by using the shortest path algorithm is not always the minimum, which goes against the energy saving.